I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm
by blackangus
Summary: Peter Gunn and Edie Hart celebrate their first Christmas. Characters: Peter Gunn, Edie Hart, Various


**I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm**

 **I don't own any of the original series characters in this or any other story. I would love to own Pete if Edie ever gives him up but I won't hold my breath.**

 _This story takes place during Pete and Edie's first Christmas together. A few liberties have been taken as far as the timing of some of the appearances of the lesser characters. Gussie Warnecke appeared in the episode entitled 'The Leaper' which was originally broadcast December 29, 1958, which would technically have been after their first Christmas, but I decided it was close enough. Some of Pete's "friends" who are mentioned didn't appear for the first time until later during the first season or during ensuing seasons. Just because they didn't appear in an episode until a later date doesn't mean they weren't already around at the time of this story._

* * *

It had been three days since Edie Hart had seen or heard from Peter Gunn. Of course that was nothing out of the ordinary. She had discovered very early on in their relationship that the man tended to disappear for extended periods of time while practicing his profession as a private investigator. Then he would eventually show up and when she made some comment or asked a question about where he might have been or what he might have been doing he would always give her the same comeback. Business. Every once in a great while he might elaborate but usually he left it at that. Just business.

Edie reapplied a thin layer of very light red lipstick then checked her hair in her dressing room mirror. Mother had closed the club early today and her employees, along with their spouses or dates, were enjoying a Christmas Eve party before heading home for their own private holiday celebrations the following day. The last time she had spoken with Pete he had indicated he would be there unless something unforeseen came up with the case he was working. The party was now almost half way gone and he hadn't put in an appearance. She could only assume that the PI had run into a problem of one sort or another and she wouldn't be seeing him this evening either.

The bar was set up with refreshments, some of the festive alcoholic variety and some not. Turkey and ham and roast beef had been delivered by the deli up the street and side dishes from everyone's favorite diner a few blocks in the opposite direction. Some desserts had come from the bakery next door and others had been made by those employees who had the know-how and inclination to do so.

As Edie made her way into the club from the back and began to meander through the crowd she heard the automatic grumble that had been coming from everyone every time someone came in from outside, "Hurry up and close the door, we're trying to keep the warm air in!" A smile lit her face as she glanced toward the front. There was Pete finally, giving Mother a smile and a greeting while he pulled off his gloves and stuck them into the pockets of his long wool overcoat. A few flakes of white snow dappled his black hair and his cheeks were ruddy from the cold. Edie grabbed a plate and began filling it with things she knew Pete liked, motioning toward it as he turned and their eyes automatically met across the room. He gave a small smile and a nod before wandering the length of the bar to talk to Barney. The bartender smiled at something the detective said and gave a theatrical shiver. When Edie finally made it to the front Pete was sitting on the next to last seat at the bar sipping some warm concoction Barney had given him. She set a full plate in front of him and perched on the stool between him and the wall.

"I was about to give up on you," Edie told him.

"That makes two of us," he answered back, piling sliced roast beef on a piece of bread and folding it over. She watched as he ate, occasionally reaching out and helping herself to a tidbit from his plate. Pete finally pushed the mostly empty plate away, wiped at his mouth and fingers with a napkin and reached behind the counter for a Coke which Barney sidled down the bar to open for him.

"You look tired," the woman said, her eyes searching his face.

"I _am_ tired," he agreed, giving a contented sigh as he turned to face her.

"Why don't you take your coat off and stay a while?" Edie smiled her best smile and reached out to undo the top buttons of his coat as he glanced at his watch.

"I still have a few things to take care of tonight to close the case."

"You can take a half hour at least," she encouraged.

Seeing the concern in her eyes he returned her smile and stood up, shedding his overcoat and walking around the bar to hang it neatly on a coat rack just inside the front door. While he was turned away from her Edie hooked her foot around the bottom of the stool he'd been seated on and pulled it closer to her and then quickly motioned for Barney to hand her something she'd spied lying on the counter behind him. She threaded the item into her hair and then grabbed Pete's Coke as he walked back to his seat, demurely taking a sip from the bottle as she watched him sit down. He swung around to face her once again, glancing down curiously as their knees bumped, hers ending up nestled between both of his, the dark blue of her dress a brilliant splash of color against his dark gray suit. He looked up, the corners of his mouth curving into a small smile and his blue eyes darkening as he noticed the mistletoe in her hair.

"Well well, I wonder where that came from?" Pete said, his eyes crinkling at the corners as his smile grew. He reached out a finger to touch the small red berries. Edie set the Coke bottle down on the bar with a nonchalant shrug, her own eyes smiling into his, her lips slightly moist from the drink.

In the few months since their relationship had progressed from the simplicity of dating to the complexity of sleeping together – or was it the other way around? – they had participated in their fair share of smooching and necking out behind _Mother's_ and had been caught at it uncounted times by the woman herself or Barney or Emmett or whoever else might come looking for one or the other of them. They'd never offered up a public demonstration though so to speak. But this was Christmas and the mistletoe was out in abundance and a number of other couples had taken the plunge already tonight and most of the attendees were in high spirits, figuratively or in some instances literally, so who would really be paying that much attention to two more happy party-goers taking advantage of the situation? Especially tucked away in a corner like they were. Besides, everyone here knew they were seeing each other. Everyone here was family of a sort.

Pete's gaze moved from his girl's eyes to her lips and back to her eyes again. Then he leaned forward, one arm sliding along the smooth top of the bar, the other hand moving to cup her cheek as their lips met and clung. Edie's hand found its way to the back of his neck, pulling him closer as her lips molded themselves to his in a deepening kiss. It went on and on, the sounds of the revelry going on around them fading as they concentrated on each other, his dark head bent over her blond one. When they eventually broke apart for air he gave her a pole-axed look and grabbed the forgotten soft drink bottle for a long swig of the cold liquid, his gaze never leaving her face.

"I really do have to go," Pete finally said, tearing his eyes away from her amused smile and standing up with some reluctance. He walked around the bar to grab his coat, Edie just a few paces behind him, shrugging it on as he turned back around to face her. "You'll be at home tomorrow evening?"

"I'll be home all day." She reached out to raise his collar to keep the outside chill from his neck and throat. "You don't have to wait until evening to come over."

"I have some things I need to do during the day," he told her, buttoning his coat and pulling his gloves from his pockets.

"On Christmas?" Edie tilted her head curiously, laying a hand against his chest for a moment. "Anything I can help you with?"

"They're personal things."

Pete reached out the hand not holding his gloves and gently plucked the sprig of mistletoe from her hair, trying not to see the disappointment in her eyes, which she in turn attempted to hide from him. She watched as he placed the small twig of green leaves and red berries into his coat pocket before slowly pulling on his gloves, her eyes not looking at his face but instead following his actions. Then he stood there for a moment or two, shifting from one foot to the other, seemingly trying to make up his mind about something. Finally he came to a decision.

"But I guess if you really want to help me you can," he relented. His heart lightened at the bright smile he received. "You'll have to be up early, though. I'll need to pick you up around eight."

Edie nodded and then glanced over her shoulder at the crowd of people still milling around the club, eating and drinking and laughing and talking. She suddenly decided if she couldn't be with Pete for the rest of the evening she'd rather go home and get to bed early so she'd be ready to spend the next day in his company. She told the detective as much.

His eyes laughed at her as he motioned toward the back and told her to get her things and said he'd take her home. Ten minutes later he parked in front of her apartment building, leaving the motor of the big Plymouth Fury running as he escorted her up the steps to the front door. His lips were cool and firm against hers as he kissed her goodnight. He stood and watched as she entered the building and pushed the door shut behind herself before heading back down the steps to his car.

* * *

He arrived at her door about twenty minutes early the next morning and stood there for a good five minutes staring at his key ring. He wondered to himself if this was one of those times when he should just let himself in with the shiny new key his girlfriend had given him a number of weeks ago or if he should knock and wait for her to let him in. He might have been sharing a bed with Edie Hart for several months now but that part of the relationship was still new enough that he wasn't sure of the boundaries that might still exist. He didn't want to be thrown out on his ear for being too presumptuous. Finally deciding that she had gifted him the key because she wanted him to use it he inserted it in the lock and opened the door. Besides, she had no qualms about using the key he'd given _her_. Or about using the key he'd left under the mat prior to that. Or about making herself quite at home in his apartment. And he liked that very much so hopefully it went both ways. And the chain wasn't set so apparently she'd been expecting him to find his own way into the apartment.

Pete made sure he made enough noise closing the door that Edie would hear him come in then called out her name, a little smile tipping the corners of his mouth as Thomas the ginger-colored kitten appeared out of nowhere at the sound of his voice and began to rub against his legs and crawl over his shoes. The little cat had grown some since Pete had brought him home to Edie but it was obvious he was still in the kitten stage. Pete glanced up as Edie came out of the bedroom, smiling softly at him as she put on a pair of earrings. She was dressed in a pair of warm-looking black slacks and a thick white sweater that hid most of her womanly assets, one of the unfortunate consequences of subfreezing winter temperatures. Her eyebrows went up as she saw Pete appraising her outfit.

"You never said what we were doing so I wasn't sure what to wear."

"You look just fine." He himself was dressed in dark brown corduroy pants and a tan v-necked sweater pulled on over a white shirt. He also wore a thick gray woolen coat. Seeing her coat lying over the back of a chair, Pete picked it up and held it as she slipped into it, then helped her with the buttons. He pulled her close for a brief kiss before handing over her knit cap and gloves and asking if she'd had breakfast. She responded that she'd only had coffee.

"We'll make that our first stop then."

She reminded him that today was Christmas day and that all the diners and restaurants were closed for the holiday. Pete just winked mysteriously as he followed her out the apartment door. Once in the car he upped the heat then turned the knob on the radio to a station playing Christmas music. Then he pulled out of the parking lot and headed down Willow Street toward the center of town. After a few turns and yields and stops and backtracks he pulled to the curb across from a small two-story apartment house. Edie sat and watched as he got out of the car, stepping gingerly on ice and compacted snow as he rounded the hood to open her door. He offered her his gloved hand.

"Come on, Silly. You wanted to help so shake a leg."

Her boots crunched in the snow as she followed Pete around to the trunk of the car. She grabbed at the big fin above the tail lights as she slid a little, his hand grabbing at her elbow as he laughingly helped her keep her feet. Then she watched as he opened the trunk and revealed an overflowing assortment of bags and boxes filled with groceries and other items. He grabbed a small bag that very obviously contained a couple bottles of liquor and handed it to her to hold as he lifted out a good sized box of consumables. Edie smiled softly as she realized the meaning behind the "personal things" he said he needed to do today. She looked toward the apartment house as Pete steadied himself on his feet and shifted the box into a less awkward position.

"Who lives here?" She closed the trunk for him and grasped his arm as they began to semi-slide across the narrow street.

"Gussie Warnecke."

"Mother's friend? The one whose husband was killed?"

"Mmmmm."

Reaching the opposite sidewalk in one piece they clumsily helped each other up a few steps and into the small foyer. Pete led the way up a small flight of stairs and knocked on the first door he came to. They heard a shuffling and then a voice.

"Who is it?" The voice was close to the door.

"Peter Gunn."

The door opened a crack as a woman looked out at Pete and Edie, perhaps a little suspiciously to begin with, then swung wide as the woman stepped back and allowed them to enter.

"Mr. Gunn." She seemed a little surprised but not displeased. "I wasn't really expecting to see you again. Did Mother send you?" The woman looked from Pete to the groceries to Edie and back to Pete.

"No ma'am." Pete set the box of groceries down on the small kitchen table and Edie put the bag containing the bottles next to it. "But she did mention she planned to stop by this afternoon if the weather doesn't get any worse."

Pulling off his gloves Pete reached out a hand to shake hers then introduced Edie. Gussie smiled as she learned the name of the pretty blond woman who had accompanied the good looking detective. She nodded her head, saying she was glad to meet Edie and that she'd heard some very nice things about her from Mother. Her eyes darted between her two unexpected guests as the younger woman smiled and thanked her.

"We just wanted to come by and wish you a Merry Christmas," Pete told the older woman. "Can I set these things in the kitchen for you?"

He placed the box and bag where she indicated and then moved to stand next to Edie.

"I suppose you've had breakfast?" Gussie's voice was somewhere between disappointed and hopeful.

Pete looked at Edie out of the corner of his eye. His lips twitched as she tried to hide a smile.

"No ma'am."

"I haven't either and I'd enjoy the company," the woman smiled. "Why don't you two sit down over there and I'll whip up something. How does pancakes sound for Christmas?" She began pulling out utensils and ingredients as her guests removed their coats and made themselves comfortable on the small couch across the little room.

"That sounds fine."

Pete sat down next to Edie, their legs touching, and took her hand and laced his fingers between hers. Edie offered Gussie her assistance – sticking her tongue out at Pete as he looked at her askance – but was told no, they were guests. Pete silently thanked his lucky stars having already survived one of Edie's botched attempts at making pancakes. They had turned out thick and lumpy and rubbery and he and Edie had ended up walking the block to Stanley's Diner for breakfast. For being such a smart and talented girl she sure left a lot to be desired in the kitchen! Their hostess on the other hand turned out to be just the opposite. They bid their goodbyes about an hour later, stomachs filled with pancakes and bacon and a roasted coffee that hit the spot. Gussie watched from her window as they slipped and slid across the street, laughing and grabbing at each other to remain upright, before falling into their car and driving away.

* * *

Edie looked solemnly at each little shack they passed as Pete drove along the waterfront. They all had snow atop their roofs. Some had a spindle of smoke coming from a stovepipe, the roof tiles visible where the snow had melted from the warmth. A few folks had apparently braved the bitter cold to hang a wreath to honor the season, the greenery at odds with the rundown graying buildings. The car came to a stop near one of the shacks. Edie looked at Pete with a question in her eyes.

"Loretta Gymps." He turned off the motor. "She got that ten thousand dollar life insurance payout when the Frog was murdered but she refuses to leave this place." Pete smiled over at Edie. "By the way be sure to thank her for the cat. I almost had to sign my life away before I could leave with him."

They grabbed the same items from the trunk as had been given to Gussie Warnecke with the addition of a second box filled with bags and cans of cat food. Pete knocked at the door and received an almost immediate though not very welcome response from the other side. He announced himself and Edie and the door swung open. Loretta eyed them even more suspiciously than Gussie had before reluctantly stepping aside and allowing them to enter. She glared at the items they placed on her table.

"I'm not a charity case!"

"Nobody said you were," Pete answered right back.

"Then what do you call this?" the woman gruffly asked.

"We just wanted to wish you Merry Christmas." He glanced around the small but warm one-room place that Loretta called home. "You and your cats."

"They're my family, you know that, Pete. Especially with the Frog gone." She gave Edie a shrewd look. "She the girlfriend?"

"Mmmhmm," the man responded, ignoring the laughter in the blue glance the woman in question sent his way.

Loretta took a peek into the box containing the groceries, had a big smile for the two bottles of good Irish whiskey in the paper bag, and fingered the bags and cans of cat food in the other box.

"This the same stuff you feed your little boy?" Her question was aimed at Edie, who looked at her blankly for just a second or two before realizing the old woman was talking about the kitten Pete had brought home.

"Yes it is," she smiled, "and thank you for him. We named him Thomas."

"Just so he's taken care of." Loretta nodded. "I have some coffee. Will you stay for a cup?"

Pete pulled up his coat sleeve and looked at his watch and told the woman they only had about fifteen minutes but would appreciate a quick cup. Their coats and gloves came off again and Pete moved the boxes out of the way and they sat down at the table on some wooden chairs and had their coffee. Light conversation brought out the fact that Loretta was going to Christmas lunch at the local Salvation Army building with several of her neighbors and that those same neighbors would be visiting with her for supper that evening. Pete mentioned that there was a baking hen among the groceries and the woman decided that would be the main course for her group supper. A little later she stood in the doorway and waved as Pete backed the car up and pulled away.

* * *

Edie Hart gave Peter Gunn an appraising stare as he turned the big car into the parking lot of St. Mary's Catholic Church and scooted into an empty spot. He on the other hand stared pensively across at the church as he turned off the engine. Edie glanced at her watch. It was a few minutes past ten.

"Christmas mass?" It would have already started. "Pete. Why didn't you say something?"

"You don't want to go?"

"Yes I want to go. But if I'd known I would have dressed for it."

"I told you when I picked you up that you looked fine."

"I would have at least worn a skirt."

"You look fine," Pete reiterated. "It's twenty degrees outside and snowing and you have on a long coat. No one will notice." Getting out of the car he went around and opened her door for her. It looked like the parking lot had at one time been shoveled but the snow that had begun falling was beginning to pile up again. Thankfully the sidewalks had been salted making getting into the building a little easier.

They slid into a pew near the back. The processional and prayers had already ended and a monetary offering for the poor was about to be collected. Edie slipped some money into an envelope and Pete added some bills and dropped it into the plate as it went by. She knelt for the prayers and stood when the situation warranted and went forward for communion but he remained in his seat throughout the service. Following the recessional they buttoned up their coats and put on their gloves and headed back out into the cold.

Pete could feel her gaze on him as they walked across the parking lot and again once they got in the car. It wasn't accusatory, just curious. He put the key in the ignition but didn't start the car, just sat with his hands in his lap and stared through the windshield at the falling snow and gave a shrug and answered her unspoken question.

"When I talk to Pop later he'll ask if I went to Christmas mass. If I tell him no he'll be disappointed. And I can't lie to him and say yes if I haven't been." He lay his arms over the top of the steering wheel and turned his face toward her. "He doesn't understand why I don't go." He shrugged again and released a deep sigh. "If I remind him its because my Mom died on Christmas day when I was an eighteen year old kid halfway around the world in the Pacific and I didn't find out about it until two months later he'll tell me that he got over it and I should too." His words were harsher and more rushed than she was used to hearing from him and he looked like he wanted to say something further but the compassion in her eyes brought a sheen of moisture to his. He abruptly twisted the key in the ignition, gunned the engine, shifted gears and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Several stops over the next hour had Pete and Edie visiting the unpretentious homes of several rather odd people who belonged to Pete's wayward flock of sources, snitches, stool pigeons or whatever other name one might refer to them. When Pete introduced them to Edie he called them friends.

There was Leather, the sometimes reformed woman pickpocket who beat a drum to raise money for the local mission. She thanked them for the box of groceries and then regaled Edie with stories of how exciting it was to score a big payday by filching a man's billfold without him realizing it. Under Pete's disapproving gaze she offered to show Edie a few tricks of the trade in case she wanted to borrow the PI's wallet sometime.

And there was Pithias, the dumpy little man who quoted Shakespeare and who spent most of his time in some favored bars. But today all the bars were closed and he was at home by himself in his little loft of a room. He extended his wit and charm toward Edie and thanked them both for the groceries which included some favorite chocolates and cookies to appease his sweet tooth. It was Edie's turn to offer a disapproving look as Pete handed Pithias a bag containing several bottles of the man's favorite drink. The detective just gave a shrug and said "It's Christmas."

To the perishables for Felony was added a ship-in-a-bottle kit. Pete knew it was a hobby the man enjoyed and figured it would help keep him occupied and out of trouble. Sylvester was on the receiving end of some snazzy new locksmith tools he had mentioned to Pete one day, along with a warning from the detective that he'd rather they not be found at the scene of any burglaries anytime in the near future.

Whereas their first few hours together had been filled with conversation and laughter as they headed from place to place, during the past hour there had been nothing but silence between the two of them while they were in the car. Pete seemed lost in his own thoughts and Edie wasn't quite sure what she could or should say to bring him out of his solemn mood. Things suddenly returned to normal though as Pete pulled to the curb and announced it was time for lunch. She followed him once again as he grabbed the last bag from the trunk and then walked beside him to a nondescript door along a row of nondescript buildings. He knocked and they waited and about thirty seconds later a round hole opened up in the door about level with Pete's shoulders and an eye peered out. The eye rested on Edie first and the eyebrow above it skyrocketed out of sight.

"Well hello baby," a quiet gravelly voice slowly said in obvious admiration.

Pete's eyebrows twitched as Edie have him a perplexed look. He leaned his tall form toward the peephole so the person on the other side could get a good look at his face and the disapproval in his own eyes. The person on the other side of the door just stared right back at him, closed the slot and opened the door.

"Daddy-O," the man said, ushering them into the bistro. "Glad you could make it, Pete." He shut the door behind his guests and eyed his friend's pretty companion.

"Edie, this is Wilbur," Pete motioned toward the other man with an open palm as he introduced them. "Wilbur, this is Edie Hart."

"Of course it is," Wilbur said, his eyes raking over Edie in a very respectful manner. He certainly wouldn't have done otherwise with Peter Gunn standing right next to her. A smile touched his lips above his goatee as he watched the woman pull the wool cap away from her blond hair. "Like crazy, man."

Pete cleared his throat. Loudly. And Edie had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as she felt him grab her still gloved hand with his. Men! Wilbur tore his gaze away from Edie and looked at the detective, noting the warning in his eyes. Pete handed him the bag he was holding.

"Hey, no gifts necessary, man." Wilbur accepted the bag anyway.

"It's just a way to say thank you and Merry Christmas."

Wilbur nodded, his gaze drifting between the two of them as he motioned them further in, telling them the food was in the back and to make themselves at home. Pete watched Edie as they both removed their coats and and gloves and tossed them over a stool, her eyes taking in the bizarre and eclectic of Wilbur's place. Then he took her hand and guided her to the back where they claimed two chairs on one side of an unoccupied table and then headed for the food. They had barely sat themselves down to eat when Wilbur appeared, a big box of Montecristo Seleccion Suprema cigars held lovingly in his hands. He almost fell into one of the chairs across from them.

"Pete, man, where did you get these?" He opened the cedar box and removed one of the Cuban cigars, holding it beneath his nose to breathe in the creamy aroma.

"Ask me no questions," Pete parleyed, piling meat and cheese between two slices of bread and taking a big bite.

"I've looked all over town for these babies and can't find anyone who carries them. I need your source, man."

"I guess you just don't have the right connections," Pete returned blandly to the man's first comment. "And no," to the second.

Wilbur gave a defeated sigh. He knew better than to argue. If he did he could kiss any future cigars goodbye. Instead he allowed his gaze to move between Pete and Edie before giving the detective a smile of obvious approval. This was the first time Pete had ever shown up at his place with a girl in tow. That must mean something. He was about to make a comment but was stopped by the PI's deadpan expression and his cautionary words.

"Think very carefully before you open your mouth and stick your foot in."

Wilbur returned Pete's stare, his eyes laughing with a secret knowledge, and then gave a nod toward the other side of the room as he stood to leave.

"Capri thanks you for the box of candy."

Pete turned his head to look over his shoulder. He found Wilbur's dark haired girlfriend lounging against the small bar evocatively puffing a cigarette as she surveyed the room. She gave a smile and a lethargic wave and he gave a nod in return. As he turned back to his meal he felt Edie's gaze on him. He took another bite of his sandwich. And he waited.

"Who is she?" She finally asked, taking a sip of tea as she studied his face.

"Who is who?" Pete pretended not to know what she was talking about. He popped a dip-covered Frito into his mouth, ate the last bite of his sandwich and wiped his fingers with his napkin.

Edie gave a not so gentle nudge to his ribs with her elbow.

"Ouch!" The nudge didn't really hurt but he said it anyway. Then he followed her narrowed gaze to Capri.

"Her?" he asked.

"Her," Edie echoed.

"That's Capri."

Edie rolled her eyes.

"She's Wilbur's girlfriend," Pete smiled, putting her out of her misery. He stared at her profile for a moment as she turned her attention back to the food on her plate, admiring the curve of her cheek and the softness of her lips. He found himself suddenly very happy that she had come with him today. Sure, he would have gotten the same things done had he been by himself, but her presence made him realize just how lonely the day would have been had she not been there.

"You know what?"

"What?" She didn't look at him as she answered, her attention on her plate.

"If you get jealous of every woman I know you'll turn green," he teased.

She took another sip of tea then turned her blue gaze to his.

"Just how many women do you know?" Her lips curved in a faint smile.

Pete shrugged.

"You're the only one that matters." He leaned toward her and gave her a hard kiss. "You ready to go home?"

* * *

As Pete drove along the quickly deteriorating streets they talked over their plans for the evening. He had some pork chops in the refrigerator that would cook quickly as well as baking potatoes that they could throw in the oven beforehand. If that wasn't enough they could dig through the cabinets for a can of something. And for dessert there was some fudge and half a pecan pie that Mother had shoved at him as he and Edie had left the club the previous evening. They dropped by Edie's apartment first to check on the cat and make sure he was fed and watered. Pete watched as she did a few other chores and mentioned that he wasn't doing anything the following day which was Friday. Then he suggested that maybe she should just bring a change of clothes with her to his place and he'd take her straight to work from there the next evening. After all, he reasoned, the roads were getting worse and would still be that way through the night and most of the next morning and there was no use risking life and limb going back and forth.

Edie paused in her task and stared at him. He had the cat on his lap but his gaze remained on her as she continued to straighten up the living room. Two whole days and an entire night. That's what he was telling her. They'd spent some nights together, and parts of nights, and parts of days which sometimes passed for nights since they both worked into the wee hours. They were usually together doing something on Edie's day off unless Pete had a case. But she'd never been with him for the amount of time he was suggesting. Two whole days and an entire night!

"But if you don't want to that's fine," Pete was saying. She must have zoned out. What? Of course she wanted to! Pete's gaze had dropped to Thomas as he scratched behind the cat's ears but it met hers again as his head came up, one eyebrow slightly raised and a teasing smile on his face. Had she said that out loud? Apparently so. She could feel a warm blush flooding her cheeks as she muttered something about getting her things together before quickly disappearing into her bedroom.

A short while later she was standing in _his_ bedroom, looking at her clothes hanging side by side with his in the closet. It scared her a little. Did he know that? Probably. She dropped her bag and purse to the closet floor and closed the door and turned around. Pete was standing in the doorway, arms folded, leaning against the door jamb, watching her. Like he always watched her when she was singing at the club. But differently. His expression seemed pensive. Maybe he was scared too. He cleared his throat.

"I thought you might want to telephone your Mama and Papa later," he suggested quietly. "Maybe while I work on supper. That would give you a while to talk." He pushed away from the wall and slid his hands into his pockets and watched Edie smile.

"I'd like that," she admitted. She thought about adding that it would be too expensive because it was long distance and a holiday and a weekday and too early in the day because the rates would still be high at that time but she didn't because she knew he would just brush it aside.

"Thank you for going with me today."

Pete fidgeted as only he could. Not in a way that was obvious, but she saw his hand fiddling with the lighter in his pocket. Her smile grew.

"Thank you for letting me come along. I enjoyed meeting your friends." She knew she should feel honored that he let her tag along with him and she was. And she told him so.

Pete shrugged and moved a step into the room.

"I'm not quite certain you should be thanking me for introducing you to the underbelly of the city." His lips curved in the barest of smiles as his eyes searched her face. "They're not your normal everyday characters."

"They helped me understand your job better." Edie's gaze narrowed and her blue eyes laughed as she watched him come another step closer. "And I learned some new things about you."

Pete stopped directly in front of her and reached for her hands.

"Things you like?"

"I like everything about you."

He released her hands to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her against him.

"I like everything about you, too." He smiled and dipped his head to hers for a gentle kiss that had their lips clinging for several moments. He finally lifted his head and grinned at her. "So lady, whaddya say to a little foolin' around?" he asked in an exaggerated Brooklyn accent.

A matching grin lit Edie's face and she laughed uncontrollably, her hands grabbing at his sweater and pulling him backwards so that he fell on top of her on the bed.

"I say it better be more than a little, buster!"

* * *

She awoke several hours later, bundled under the covers, alone in the bed. The bedroom door stood ajar and she could hear Pete making noises in the kitchen. Looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand she was surprised to discover it was almost six-thirty. She remembered waking up several times during the late afternoon, the first time to the heavenly weight of Pete's body still sprawled across hers following their lovemaking, the second time to the warm strength of him spooned against her back. Edie really didn't want to leave her warm cocoon but decided she had better if she wanted to call her parents before supper was ready. She found her sweater and pants neatly folded over the back of the bedroom chair but instead she opted for a pair of Pete's pajama bottoms that she pulled out of a drawer along with a faded navy blue t-shirt. She was thankful for the drawstring on the pants that kept them from falling down, and she had to roll up the bottoms of the legs, but she enjoyed the feel of the soft material of the pants and shirt against her skin. Wandering into the kitchen she found Pete dressed in much the same fashion.

"So I guess we decided not to dress for supper," he smiled in her direction as he placed several baking potatoes in the oven and let the door fall shut.

"Now there's an interesting mental image," Edie remarked with a suggestive smirk. Pete pretended to look shocked then reached out to run his hand over her tousled hair and place a kiss on the tip of her nose as she came to stand next to him. "Anything I can help with?" This time the pretense of shock had her smacking his arm. "And stop with the looks! I can't help it if you're a better cook than I am."

"Edie, honey. Love." He turned and pulled her close, his lips automatically nibbling at that favorite place along her neck before he drew back to look at her. "No one can scramble an egg as well as you," he placated. That earned another smack as she pulled out of his embrace, telling him she'd just go call Mama. At least Mama wouldn't make fun of her insufficiencies.

Pete idly listened from the kitchen as Edie sat in the living room talking by phone with her parents. He smiled when she laughed at something Mama or Papa said. Watched as she mentioned spending the day with him when one of the parents apparently asked how her Christmas had gone, obviously hoping she hadn't spent the day by herself. Met her eyes as she listened and smiled at him from her perch on the couch. Then watched as she turned away from his gaze and lowered her voice as she continued her conversation. His eyes crinkled with humor as he realized Mama was probably giving her the third degree about her relationship with this Pete person who they'd never met. He continued to mess around in the kitchen until Edie began to say her goodbyes at which point he put the chops on to cook. When he turned back around to look at her once more she pointed to the telephone receiver and gave a little wave with her fingers, indicating the parents said hello. He waved back and watched as she passed his greeting along and said a final goodbye and then returned the receiver to its cradle.

Edie's expression seemed to turn a little melancholy as she continued to stare at the telephone. Understanding those feelings and deciding she needed some cheering up Pete went into the bedroom and returned with a small package. It was long and narrow and wrapped in silver paper with a red ribbon. Edie was startled out of her reverie when he dropped down onto the couch beside her and offered her his gift.

"Merry first Christmas." Pete's deep blue eyes smiled at her.

Edie smiled almost shyly at his words and accepted the package from his hand. There was a future in those words. A sense of belonging. She'd never belonged to another person, not in the way his words suggested. She liked the thought of belonging to Peter Gunn and she liked the feeling of warmth it brought to her heart. And strange as it sounded she liked that little look of possessiveness in his eyes as he watched her begin to open his gift to her. It reminded her of the way he'd reacted when his friend Wilbur had looked at her earlier that day. That made her smile widen and she chuckled but didn't bother explaining when Pete's eyes questioned her. She just shook her head and opened her gift and gasped at the sight of the silver wristwatch snuggled against the blue silk interior of the box. There were small stones around the dial that might be diamonds but she wasn't going to ask. It was the most beautiful watch she had ever seen. Pete lifted it out of the box and turned it over in his hand. There was an inscription in a circle around the back of the watch. _From_ _Pete_ along the top _, Christmas 1958_ along the bottom _._

"Pete-" She could barely find the words to thank him. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He gently clasped it around her wrist then continued to hold her hand as he admired it against her skin.

"I do," she leaned forward and kissed him, their lips clinging until she pulled away. "How did you know I needed a new watch?"

Her old watch had been ruined when it fell into the dishwater one night when she stayed late to help Mother. Several employees had been sent home with what later turned out to be the measles and everyone else had pitched in to get things cleaned up so the club could be closed up for the night. Edie's watch had become a victim of her dish washing duties when it slid into the water from a spot where she should never have laid it to begin with.

"A little birdie told me," her boyfriend said with a sly smile.

Edie laughed and gave him another kiss before jumping up and telling him she'd get his present so he could open it, too. His teasing voice followed her to the bedroom, telling her to hurry or the chops would start to burn and no one liked burnt pork chops. She returned half a minute later and handed him two boxes, one small and the other larger and heavier. She told him to open the larger one first and he did. He found a bottle of his favorite cologne and was happy about that because his current bottle was almost empty. Then he turned to the smaller box which was wrapped in gray paper with a blue bow. He deftly undid the tape that held the wrapping together, feeling Edie's eyes on his face the entire time. His eyebrows went up as he opened the small black box. Inside was a pair of silver cuff links, the sides engraved with stylized capital Gs in black as well as black edging. He lifted one out of the box and turned it over and around in his fingers. The cuffs were obviously vintage and something he would treasure.

"I found them at that open-air market down by the harbor." Edie smiled at Pete's obvious delight. "The one I went to with Sheila that last time you had to work on my day off. They weren't anything I was looking for but when I saw them I knew I had to get them for you."

Pete thanked her and kissed her, telling her he felt like changing into a dress shirt right now just so he could wear them. Edie laughed against his lips and informed him the pork chops actually _were_ starting to burn. He told her that wasn't all that was starting to burn but she pushed him away. First things first.

* * *

Peter Gunn sat at one end of the couch. Edie Hart sat at the other end, turned toward him with her feet in his lap. He had finished massaging one foot and was working on the other as she read a book. His somber mood from earlier in the day appeared to have returned. He was quiet, his gaze directed at the opposite wall but not really seeing anything. Edie glanced up frequently from the pages of her book to study his expression but didn't say anything. Finally he looked at his watch and decided he might as well make that call to his dad. He pulled the telephone closer and dialed the long distance number, pulling on Edie's toes as he waited for the phone to be picked up on the other end. It took more than the usual number of rings but was answered with a brisk and breathy hello.

"You sound out of breath, Pop." Pete grinned into the phone. "Did I interrupt something? Is that Mary Ann McAllister woman over there _visiting_ again?" he asked. He winked at Edie as she lowered her book to her lap and smiled.

"And if she is?" Pete could hear the laughter in Frank Gunn's deep voice.

"Then I'd tell you to call me back when you aren't busy and I'd hang up."

"In that case you might never hear from me again."

"Really?" Pete absently continued to rub on Edie's foot. "I'm impressed."

"Why? You think you're the only Gunn man who has a way with the ladies?"

"Singular. Just one." He tickled Edie's toes and she frowned playfully and kicked at his hand. There was a moment of silence from the other end of the line. He could almost hear the wheels turning in his father's head, could see him counting back the number of months to when he told him he had met Edie.

"You're still with the same girl then. Edie?"

"Yeah, Pop."

"Is it serious?"

"Yes, Pop." He smiled at the girl in question. She smiled right back.

"Did you spend the day together?"

"Yes, we spent the day together," Pete answered. "We got out in the snow and ice and visited a few people. We had breakfast at one place and lunch at another and came back home and had supper a couple hours ago."

Frank Gunn noticed the wording of the last part of his son's answer but didn't say anything. _Back_ _home_. That did sound serious.

"And we went to Christmas mass."

This time a longer silence from the other end of the line.

"Well son, it sounds like you and your girl had a real nice Christmas," the older man finally said. Pete swore he could hear a catch in his voice. Then the lightness came back as he continued. "And yes, Mary Ann McAllister _was_ here and we weren't doing what you seem to be implying. But I have a sneaking suspicion the same can't be said for you."

Pete pretended to be insulted as he and his dad began bantering back and forth. They talked until the yawns in the elder Gunn's end of the conversation could no longer be ignored. So Pete was surprised when, after they had exchanged their goodbyes, Frank Gunn asked to speak to his girlfriend.

"Sure Pop."

He nudged Edie, who had migrated to his side during his long-winded talk with his dad and now sat leaning against his shoulder, her eyes barely open as she idly listened to his side of the conversation. She raised her eyebrows at him as she hesitantly took the receiver from his hand and said hello to his dad. Pete had no idea what was being said on the other end of the line but Edie was quickly smiling and at several points his dad had her in stitches she was laughing so hard. The conversation appeared to take a serious turn after a while though, with Edie glancing up at Pete from time to time.

"I don't think I had anything to do with it," she said at one point, her gaze resting on Pete's face as she listened to his dad talk. After a few minutes she told him 'okay' a few times then smiled and said goodbye and handed the receiver back to Pete. He and his dad exchanged their goodbyes again and Pete hung up the phone. He and Edie sat in quiet contemplation for a few minutes, his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him.

"Your dad is very nice," Edie finally said.

"Yeah, I guess he is," Pete agreed.

"He thanked me for getting you to go to mass but I told him I didn't have anything to do with it."

Pete angled his gaze downward so he could see her face.

"You're wrong. If you hadn't been with me today I never would have gone." She smiled at that.

"And he told me about your Mom." Edie watched Pete swallow hard at that little piece of information. "He said you might want to talk to me about it someday."

"Yeah, I'd like that," he told her. "Someday."

Her eyes studied his face thoughtfully and then were filled with laughter as he looked down at her again.

"And he told me to call him Pop."

Pete rolled his eyes dramatically and groaned and dropped his head to the back of the couch, Edie's laughter ringing in his ears, her arms wrapping around him tightly as the clock struck midnight and Christmas Day came to an end.

~The End~


End file.
